The Book of Last Things
My brother is dead. The boy who mocked me is dead. The boy who taught me that pain does not matter, is dead. The boy who first broke my bones, is dead. We do not share blood; we share memories of a life once lived. Forgiveness is not the Klingon way – my brother declared war on the stars, and for that he was killed. I do not think he was evil, not truly: he was just Klingon. We encouraged violence, we encouraged death – Kaegor embodied them both, and he did so gloriously. His was the old way; mine is the new, the Red Path like a flood. '' ''These words will be his only eulogy. Away from these pages, he will be branded a traitor, a heretic and a monster. But in this moment, in this quiet place, I will always remember him for what he was. '' ''The older brother who lifted me up from the dirt. '' * '''Korath, Azaram. An unsigned Note. ' The Book of Last Things The Heirarchy of the Path Dev vo’Kahless ''| “Guide of Kahless”, he is Kahless Reborn, first of the path. ''Dev vo'qul ''|”Guide of Fire”, they light up the paths of many with their noble purpose; Paladin Commanders, Red Priests. ''Dev vo’Lw ''|”Guide of Blood”, Templars of virtue; True Hearts of the Red Path. ''mInDu' poSmoH ''| “''Eyes Open”, an acolyte, from Boreth to Blood; Red Path Faithful. Doq mach qul ''| “Red Ember”, an acolyte, through their time on Boreth; Red Path Initiate. For the Klingon people to move into the new century, they must change – I will not see my people be the ravaging unwashed hordes of the quadrant. We are a noble, brilliant, powerful people – but we have grown complacent. The Red Path is what will make us great once again. Not a religion, but a philosophical text. Boreth shall be the heart, and each ship shall be a temple. To become a ''Dev vo’Lw of the Red Path, our young men and women must prove their worth to the cause. The Doq mach qul ''will study on Boreth, until the words of the Path are burned into their minds; for one year, they will not speak – they will only read, train, and consider their questions. In this way, they will learn the sound of true silence, and create a personal relationship with true words. Only in cold can they feel true heat; only in the silence can they hear the drums of the Path. They must master the Bat’leth, not just how to strike, but when. This will focus the body, and the mind. To not strike is easy for a weak man; for a master of the blade, it is the hardest test of all. The ''minDu poSmoH ''will then step out into the Universe, serving beyond the borders of our Empire. Join the Red Fleet, join Starfleet: It does not matter where the lessons are learned, merely that they are not Klingon lessons. The ''minDu paSmoH must study the dark, so as to take the first step of their Path; they must observe, listen, and obey. Never to be merely soldiers in another’s war, they will spend this time learning skills from new perspectives: to pilot, to engineer, to astronavigate. This time is not to spread the word, or to test mettle: they will absorb the world around them, and learn to be more than they were. Time of Silence. Test of Blades. Service to the Cosmos. Once these challenges are faced, the initiate must swear their blood to the path, in the eyes of a Dev vo’qul. ''Only then will they be ''Dev vo’lw. '' From there, the path they walk will be their own. Strength, tempered by mercy. Passion, gripped by wisdom. To spill innocent blood is a failure of the heart. To spill guilty blood is a failure of the mind. To let others suffer is to fail the Path itself. The Paladin Fleet, the rite of the Dev vo'qul Though the Red Path has brothers across the stars - the Imperial Armada within Klingon borders, and the Red Fleet without - the light of the path must never be beholden to others to reach into the darkness. The Vorcha class ships were built by Korath. He is my father, and the things he builds are true. These ships will be our Paladins, the temples of the Red Path, and they will travel the stars. When needed, every ''Dev vo’Lw must have a place with a Paladin, but not every De vo’Lw must serve; there will never be more Paladins then can be manned faithfully. Though they can be raised as an fleet, each Paladin should be its own, with no regular commander, and no standing mission; a Paladin serves only at the passion of a Dev vo’qul, it’s crew only Dev vo’Lw who walk the same path. If enough men cannot be raised to man a ship, then that passion does not yet burn bright enough. Warriors for the meek – soldiers for the downtrodden – to walk the Red Path is not to seek violence, but to be ready to oppose cruelty in all forms. A Paladin will have the greatest defenses the minds of the Empire can develop, unparalleled medical facilities and transporters capable of quick rescue under the most dire of circumstances. But its true weapons will always be the faith of the Dev vo’Lw inside her. To save one just life. To leave the cosmos better by your path. The way is shrouded in darkness; we must bring the light. THE IMPERIAL COMMANDS OF EMPEROR AZARAM, FIRST OF HIS NAME. On MY ACCESION: If any doubt the truth of my words after the Battle of Boreth, I encourage independent geneticists to compare my flesh with Kahless’ own DNA, found within his long forgotten tomb. There is only truth in my words. I am Kahless Reborn. The High Council will abide this decision, or be barred from the gates of Sto’Vo’Kor. On LEADERSHIP: Chancellor Khaegor is dead, killed at the battle Arcanus. The killer failed to take his life in fair combat, therefore she has no claim on the position. The Rite of Succession is thereby invoked. The Arbiter of Succession shall be MARTOK OF HOUSE MARTOK, who will return to the post of Chancellor until such a time as Khaegor’s successor is appointed. The High Council will abide this decision, or be barred from the gates of Sto’Vo’Kor. On CIVIL WAR: The forces of Khaegor pit brother against brother, and paid tribute to the monster Molor, twisted father of our people. The blood of House Khaegor was rotten, the man’s mind turned to shadow. All who followed him must remember that they made choices on behalf of themselves, and they alone stand responsible; they have strayed from their Path. They also however followed the commands of their Emperor, False Emperor though he was- loyalty and honor in all things. In the past, traitors to the throne were executed: That is no longer our way. To all those that served in Khaegor’s fleet, reparations must be made. The Throne does not demand their deaths: it demands their lives. They will swear fealty on the blood of their house, or they will be locked away. They will serve in rebuilding the damage at Rura Penthe, or anywhere else the High Council sees fit to use them until such a time as their penance is paid, or they will be locked away. Of all the ships that served my brother, 20% will be freely given to the Red Fleet; of all the personal funds supporting my brother, 40% will be freely given to the Red Path. All VORCHA class vessels will be freely given to the Red Path. The High Council will abide this decision, or be barred from the gates of Sto’Vo’Kor. On THE RED PATH: No man shall be forced to walk the Red Path, but those that do shall not be interfered with. They receive no special treatment – but for a Klingon vessel to fire upon a Paladin is to live dishonored, forever with his back to Kahless. A man shall never be judged on his faith; those of the Klingon Empire, like those of the Path, are judged by their actions, and their actions alone. On KLINGON GOVERNMENT: For too long, the voice of the ''jegpu’wl ''have been ignored. Some have served the Empire for hundreds of years. Some of them have even joined our ranks as warriors, worthy to fight by our side. If they can die for our beliefs, they shall be heard. For each of the alien races within the Empire, a seat shall be made in the Great Hall. In this way, we will learn new things, and with this knowledge the Empire will be made strong. Each race shall be treated as a Lesser House – if their House grows ascendant, there is nothing that stops them from taking a seat on the High Council. The High Council will abide this decision, or be barred from the gates of Sto’Vo’Kor. On the FREE STATE OF RURA PENTHE: The prison colony once known as Rura Penthe is officially annexed from the Klingon Empire. It is no longer ours to be concerned with – it belongs to itself now. Negotiations must begin to form a lasting alliance, but from now until the end of time, it shall be considered Friend of the Empire. TO BE DELIVERED AFTER MY DEATH To High Chancellor Worf, of House Martok: ''My friend. Many words have been said between us. If you are reading this, it is because I will never again be honored by your skill with a bat’leth, scars of which I will take with me to Sto’Vo’Kor. The Empire has been left in your hands – you, true son of Klingon, the first in a thousand years to look outward, rather than in. Though when tested out Martial Skill must never falter, we both know that true victory will only come when our blades grow rusted from disuse, and our hands grown to claws from the handshakes of diplomacy – yes, I too have been exposed to the human custom. The strength of our arms must be turned inward, towards the strengthening and development of our own people. Worf, you must build hospitals and schools, train doctors and teachers – let our poets cut down our enemies with words, and not our warriors with blades. What I say next, I say not as Azaram Dev’vo’Kahless, first of his name – I say this as a Klingon who has seen too much bloodshed. Worf, engage with the Vulcan Nezak, and his Free State. What the Vulcan offers is a solution to the fierce might of our Empire, the combined force of which can only crush enemies, but never build friendship. When galactic dispute once again arises, and it will, do not tuck tail and turn to the Federation – seek the aid of the Free State. Our young men will soon be walking it’s halls, serving aboard their ships – let us support this madness, and perhaps change the destiny of this quadrant. '' ''Let us never again draw our blades out of hubris or spite. When a Klingon blade is drawn, let the galaxy know that it is only to strike down the unrighteous – when it comes to Galactic Politics, let us wield the blade of our words. I leave to you and your house the ship called the MOLOR – see it renamed, and use it’s bulk as a heavy stick. The greatest warrior in the cosmos will only strike once. '' To Dev vo’Qul Rebecca Allen: ''I am sorry, Rebecca Allen. I believed I could protect you from destiny – your path was almost ended, before it had even begun. Your light will shine brightly – Allen, do this universe a favor and do not hide in shadow. Take a Paladin, and serve who and where you will. Nezak will need you – and the Free State could use your strength. I propose that you serve three masters, for I know that your body may be frail, but your strength will never be broken. Serve the RED PATH by taking command of a Paladin; organize with the others, and see that the business of the Path is seen too. Serve the FREE STATE as the official voice of the Path – but I also ask that you tend to the wounds of Nezak; I fear my death may be left him… untethered, and the galaxy needs him now more than ever. Lastly, you are Human, and ex-Star Fleet – perhaps your voice would be heard by the Federation when others go unheeded. You more than anyone knows that many in the Federation feel untethered from destiny, adrift on the waters of life… perhaps with your tending, you can show them the path. '' To Dev vo’Qul K’veld ''Pilot of my ship. K’veld the brash and impulsive. You are a leader of the first order, and men will follow your path. To you, I leave my greatest possession – the Kuv vo’Kahless itself. I do not know your path, brave K’veld, but you are fearless and stronger then you know. While others build the legs on which our order will stand, be the hands reaching out to the galaxy. Spread the word, spread our righteous path. Watch the skies of Bajor, and be ever vigilant towards the plight of those who have been wronged by the Gods. I have heard that both the Breen Confederacy and the creatures of Zenketh have been crippled by their warlike ways– perhaps both people have become lost in the dark, and would appreciate your Light. '' To Dev vo’Qul Selak, Priest of Engines: ''I would ask that you see to the outfitting and development of our Paladin Fleet. Worf will see that the shipyards are made available; tell him that it is my wish that the Paladins of the Red Fleet are seen to before all other ships of the line. Utilize the technology of the Kuv, and deal closely with P’raisan and what developments he may uncover: together, press my father for the technology needed to make these ships not just for today, but for tomorrow. '' To Dev vo’Qul Zi’id, master of words: ''Quiet, contemplative Zi’id. You more than anyone has heard the words of my life – I would see you travel to Boreth, and begin the teaching of our mInDu' poSmoH, towards the true crafting of Doq mach qul. You are no Klingon, it is true, but there are many there who are – they will hear the wisdom of your voice. Your quest may be the most difficult of all, for you must teach the young to listen not just with their ears, but with their hearts. Speak to the masters of Tong Vey, to the schools of Mok’borrah, of Bat’leth Neag’var and Bat’leth vo’Kul – it is easy for a weak man to hold his temper, but for a warrior trained in the deadliest of arts, it is the hardest path of all. '' To Dev vo’Qul P’raisan, Scientist Warrior: ''High Chancellor Worf will see you supported in your endeavors, but I would have you continue the path you’ve walked since we first met – understand the galaxy, and all its most fantastic elements. Work closely with my father, and help guide him towards right thinking – at the very least, ensure that his work continues in the interests of the Empire, the Path, and the Galaxy. Be fearless brave warrior, for it is through knowledge that the Klingon Empire will rise up – the Free State promises to change the way we think of the cosmos, and quickly – see that the Red Path doesn’t fall behind. '' To Dev vo’Qul Damar, Fleet Admiral for the FSRP ''I have very little to say to you, strange Cardassian. But if you are reading this, it means I have passed to St’vo’kor, and the galaxy trembles. You are a child of both Cardassia and Bajor, two people looking to your path for light – do not let them down. Trust yourself, trust your path. Remember that many can fire a disruptor – few can inspire a quadrant. Keep your eye on the Wormhole – never trust the ones you call “Prophets” for they are not of this world. If it cannot be killed, it is not alive; if it is not alive, it does not care for you; if it does not care for you, it can never be trusted. '' Nezak – ''You thought to hide in the shadows, but my friend, you burn too bright. I may be gone, but that was always my destiny – Like Kahless himself, my best work will be what is done in my name, what grows from the planted seed, but never the seed itself. We changed the galaxy with one found finger – when you think of me, think of that day, and know that it is your strength, not mine, that will save us all. '' Arrienye ''First, I must apologize – I am dead. I lied to you last night, in my cramped quarters aboard the Morat. With Bajor fast approaching, you were wrapped in my arms, and I have never been happier. You asked me to disappear with you into the stars, forsaking our names to let the Universe move on without us. I nodded, and kissed your pale skin… but I was lying to you twice. Though nothing would bring me greater joy, I have had dreams, visions… I will not be leaving the surface of Bajor. I can feel the call of Kahless and Sto’vo’kor – whatever it is that burns in my mind is calling me home. I go to my death, brave Arrienye of House Korath, and I cannot tell you because I know that you would kill me first. You may grieve for a moment, or a day, but I know you – you are stronger than tragedy. You could never have disappeared, you could never have shed your name and your power, nor more than I could shed my faith – your destiny is far greater, your path stretching still further into the dark. Do not place blame – what you have built for your people is too great to turn from the Galaxy now. Worf holds you in a place of honor, and the Klingon Empire would be friend to Romulus if only you would extend your hand. Though I know you and the Vulcan have had differences, what he is building is something special – with the Free State, a tragedy such as the Hovis Supernova need never happen again. Find peace through words, not blades. But never turn your back on yourself. '' ''You are the beating of my Klingon heart. My pah’makai. I will see you again in the gates of Sto’vo’Kor, and if they remain bared to you, I will break them down. ''